The present invention relates to a master brake cylinder arrangement of a motor vehicle brake system with a master brake cylinder housing, a transmission piston disposed in a displaceable manner in the master brake cylinder housing, and a force input member which can be workingly coupled to the transmission piston in order to introduce a braking force.
A master brake cylinder arrangement of this kind is known from the prior art. Thus the document DE 10 2006 012 223 B3, for example, presents a master brake cylinder arrangement of this kind, in the case of which two brake pistons disposed in parallel can be actuated via a force input member and a transmission piston arrangement disposed in between in order to generate a brake pressure. In order to introduce the actuating force generated via a brake pedal, a piston arrangement of a relatively complex configuration is provided which, apart from introducing and transmitting the actuating force, additionally also provides a pedal counterforce simulator function. Although this master brake cylinder arrangement from the prior art has many advantages, one disadvantage lies in the fact that the transmission piston arrangement and the components accommodating this are of a construction which, relatively speaking, is complicated and requires a lot of space.